


My Thoughts of You

by Spacelight



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Denial of Feelings, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22328875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacelight/pseuds/Spacelight
Summary: Geralt saves Jaskier feeling like he is responsible for him somehow and Jaskier feels drawn to Geralt after watching him get it on with Yennefer. Will continue from pre-slash eventually. Will have to rewatch the episode now.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	My Thoughts of You

Jaskier wasn't going to die today. Geralt had told himself as he half carried half pulled the bard up the hill to see the mage. But after a few paces, Geralt simply gave up dragging him, and lifted the lighter man up into his arms to make the journey faster.

Jaskier looked up at him a little startled but in his current position he could not even protest. The Witcher felt a little sorry for him. Trying not to make him more miserable then he already was, Garelt looked at him with determination and his yellow eyes scanned the young man briefly, hoping there were no other injuries done to him, before he looked into his bright blue eyes.

"I got you. You hear me, Jaskier. You will sing your new songs of this adventure and drive me insane soon enough," he grunted, and though Geralt did not like to think in positive terms when a situation was obviously going to shit, the slight chance that the bard would feel better, made him uncharacteristically save his harsher tongue for another day.

Jaskier blinked and his eyes momentarily looked calmer, but then he dug his slim fingers into Garelt's back, and his head rested against his chest as new blood made its way up his throat and he vomited on Geralt's leather armor.

'hmm.." Garelt grunted and looked up towards the castle. He needed to move quickly.

~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaskier was just laying there in a large bed and his usually expressive eyes were shut. That dam loud mouth of his was also silent on his blooded pink lips. Garelt felt put off somehow. It was quiet and only the rustle of the mage's black dress made Garelt aware that there was someone else in the room with him still.

"He is only a friend, I hope?" the beautiful mage asked him, but she didn't seem to really care, and his eyes were still unusually preoccupied by Jaskier's still form; but then, he turned and looked back at her violet eyes and her presence did intrigue him.

"He will live," she added calmly and Geralt's yellow-cat-like eyes turned back towards him again. He did not want the younger man to die; as much as an annoyance he sometimes was to him, Geralt felt somehow responsible for him. 

"Hmm.." Geralt replied and the mage walked towards him, and he could sense her power. He could feel her mind that drew him near, or more like she was trying to penetrate his thoughts.

His brows furrowed but he liked a challenge.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

Jaskier woke up startled to find himself somewhere unfamiliar. But as he sat up, he saw a lovely naked back, a thought..A lovely woman no doubt I slept with? But, unfortunately he could not remember. And before he could really think more about it, she turned towards him and he saw her eyes and suddenly he saw how she had drawn some odd patterns on her self. 

He stumbled quickly from the covers of the warm bed as he heard her chant something and decided to run, not knowing if he had slept with her or he was actually her prisoner. 

On his way out, he saw the Witcher and his heart fluttered unusually to see him suddenly here, but all the other man could do was talk of the mage. The mage, who was apparently trying to summon the monster that almost had killed him was back at the castle.

Jaskier frowned as he saw Geralt pass him, leaving towards the castle again. He felt a pint of jealousy. It wasn't a big deal he told himself. He was only worried for the big idiot. Why was he going back!

"Are you perhaps short of a marble?!" he souted at him as Geralt went on ignoring him.

*******

It wasn't until he saw them together that he couldn't pull his eyes from Geralt. He had seen him countless times now naked, walking around a room, bathing, wounded with his shirt off, but not like this.

His stomach muscles stretching under Yennefer as he moved in perfect rythem with her body; his strong hips moving up and down, capturing her thighs with his large rough hands. 

There was a moment, he was vaguely aware of it, but he could feel his own mind exploring a possibility and his face heated up at the sight of it all and he knew that he was thinking about what it would feel like to be handled so roughly by that man and not just a man, but a Witcher, his Witcher. It was ridiculous, of course, thinking this way about Garelt, who had become his friend. At least he thought so. And he was himself a lady's man and loved them dearly. And yet. .

Jaskier swallowed hard and vaguely felt the elf come stand next to him. 

"Wow," the elf said breathlessly and the sound of his voice made Jaskier wake up from his fancy. However hot it was, he needed to move away and let the Witcher have his fun and pleasure. He did deserve it. Hell, he was happy for him, he really was.

**Author's Note:**

> It's just something I wrote in one sitting. I wanted to add my own humble bit to the fandom and wow I already have read some amazing fics. As always, I may edit this as time goes by for mistakes as I usually have some. There will be a second chapter however and perhaps more. I am going to see what the characters want to do. Tags will be added as I write more. I want to continue the story from the dragon hunting but it will go a little differently. I am sticking to a short and sweet style of writing, not storylines that drag on but not one shots. Something in-between.


End file.
